Tea For Two
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Dean Ambrose is ready to defend his Intercontinental Championship against his rival Kevin Owens, when he unexpectedly runs into a certain Wonderlandian on his way. What does she definitely want from the Lunatic Fringe himself? Quite frankly, why is this catching Dean's interest so much? Dean Ambrose/Madeline Hatter one-shot. Sorry if the story's a little too rushed.


**"Tea For Two"**

 **Rated T**

 **Pairing: Dean Ambrose x Madeline Hatter**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with WWE or Ever After High. World Wrestling Entertainment and it's superstars are owned by its chairman, Vince McMahon, and Ever After High and it's characters are owned by Mattel. Anyway, I've been suffering a lot of writer's block lately, and so far, this fic makes me get rid of it completely. So here's a first ever Dean/Maddie fic! Hope you like it!**

 **P.S.: May include mentioning randomness things (mostly from Maddie herself, but hey, what can you expect?).**

* * *

Dean Ambrose was making his way towards backstage, as he was pumping up for an Incontinental title match against Kevin Owens. All of the beatdowns that the Lunatic Fringe had been suffered due to the hands of Owens had all been leading up to this. Ambrose laid one nasty smirk on his face, thinking of the ways he can hurt Owens without even lifting a finger.

In his way, of course, was his friend and so called 'brotha', Roman Reigns. Roman was busy training for the Royal Rumble match, in which his title was now put on the line against 29 other superstars.

"Hey brotha, thinking second thoughts?" Dean asked him.

"Huh, I wish." Roman scoffed. "With me having to put the belt in the Royal Rumble match, I got no reason to think second thoughts at all. No matter what the Authority tries to do to me, I'm always gonna come out on top for sure."

"That means you'll only have me to worry about." Ambrose said, hinting that he could be a possible candidate in the match.

"Yeah, but regardless if you or me walk out of here WWE champion, I want to share my success with my friends." Roman smirked. "And that's what matters."

"Amen to that," Ambrose nodded. "Gotta go train, man. Good luck."

"Same to you too, bro." Roman smirked as Dean decided to leave his friend alone to train.

So far, the only thing that was more important was having to survive against the prizefighter, Kevin Owens.

But as Dean somehow turned to a corner...

 _*THUD!*_

He ran into something.

"Ah, what the hell?" Dean replied.

The Lunatic Fringe found out that he ran into a table, which were filled with nothing but glasses and glasses of tea. Dean looked up to see a crazy teenage girl with a light grayish-yellow top, long teal hair with purple streaks, and decked in a hat shaped like a purple tea-cup. After she dipped a tea bag in her glass, she looked up to the clueless Dean Ambrose.

"Oh, hi there!" She replied. "I never imagined you'd ran into me! The people in this building are just craaaaaaaazy!"

"Just ask Stardust, he knows what crazy is." Dean muttered.

"I would, but he hissed at me." Maddie pouted. "He makes such a grouchy cat."

"Yeah," Ambrose nodded. "How in the heck did you get here, anyway?"

"Oh, it's a funny story." The girl chuckled. "I was in my haberdashery and tea shop like always when I decided to travel to this universe and meet new people to have tea with. Sometimes, it's so lonely and boring to have tea all by myself. You know what they say, 'If you don't want to be lonely, eat life like a cheese coney'!"

"Yeah, I never heard that expression at all." Ambrose shook his head.

"Well, neither does everyone at Ever After High." She said. "They hardly can understand what I say from a Wonderlandian like me!"

"Wonderlandian?" Dean said, feeling a little confused.

"From the story Alice In Wonderland!" She exclaimed.

Dean couldn't believe what he was exactly seeing. All he could reply with was a raise of his eyebrow.

"Who exactly are you, anyway?" Dean asked.

"Oh, my crackers, I forgot to introduce myself!" Maddie gasped. "My name's Madeline Hatter, but my friends at Ever After call me 'Maddie' for short!"

"I'm Dean Ambrose, Intercontinenal Champion and a total troll up everyone's asses." Dean smirked, shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Dean!" Maddie said, happily accepting her handshake. "You look like you're parched of thirst. Care for a delicious cup of tea I made?"

"Eh, tea's not really my thing." Ambrose sighed. "I'm pretty much a Heineken guy."

"But it's really good!" Maddie exclaimed. "I have Strawberry, Apricot, Raspberry, Peach, Green, Herbal, Charmed Chai and for the grown-up kind, Long Island!"

Those last two words that she said to him actually caught Ambrose's interest for a second.

"Hold on... Long Island?" Dean gasped. "As in the alcoholic iced kind?"

"Totally!" Maddie nodded as she poured him a glass. "You want one?"

But Dean realized what he came here to do first, "Well, I'm not supposed to drink when I train..."

"Please...?" Maddie begged.

Just for a cutesy effect, Maddie pulled off those puppy eyes, just so she should get Dean to reconsider. Although as much as that annoyed Dean like a spider monkey, he actually found Maddie's eyes very adorable. And not to mention that silly little Wonderlandian pout made her adorable as well.

Then again, maybe one little sip of Long Island Iced Tea wouldn't hurt Dean very much. So after such persuading coming from Maddie, Dean gave out one wise response:

"Fine."

"Yaaaaaaay!" Maddie clapped with glee. "You're so gonna love my tea! It'll shoot you right off your trousers!"

Instantly, Maddie's confidant and pet doormouse, Earl Grey, came up to Maddie with a tea-kettle. Thanking his little friend, Maddie took a cup and poured the rest of the Long Island Iced Tea onto his cup. With a sigh, Dean took the little teacup...

...

...

...and drank it instantly.

"So, how does it taste?" Maddie replied.

"I gotta admit, it's really that good." Dean nodded. "You think you can pour me some more?"

"That'll be hat-tastic!" Maddie nodded back, pouring some more tea into his cup.

 _ **Several cups later...**_

Both Dean and Maddie were busy having the time of their lives. The two laughed along, sharing jokes, and telling each other's life stories just to pass the time. Or of course, when Dean's match comes up. Right now, Dean was busy getting a laugh of one of Maddie's little Wonderlandian tales.

"Really? They do what?" Dean smirked.

"They actually rub each other's butts as sex," Maddie smirked as well. "Sure, it's kinda weird, strange and messed up, but that's the way it is in Wonderland."

"Interesting," Dean chuckled. "Reminds me of Heath Slater, though."

"You mean that funny-sounding guy down the hall that says 'bay-bay' all the time?" Maddie said as Ambrose nodded. "Is he actually a troll?"

"Yeah, he was actually mutated straight from a troll shit's DNA." Dean nodded again.

"Who knew?!" Maddie gasped at herself.

"Hey, do you really wanna hear something messed up and funny?" He chuckled.

"Go ahead, I'd love to!" Maddie said, scooching a little closer to the Lunatic Fridge.

"One time, I barged in Stephanie McMahon's private bathroom and blasted her with a fire hose while she was taking a dump." Ambrose smirked.

Yet that little statement brought in a light-hearted chuckle crom the crazy-cute tea drinker.

"That's so funny!" Maddie said.

"But that wasn't all," Ambrose replied, continuing his tale. "While I was still blasting her with the hose, she started running out of the bathroom with her undies between her ankles, but she kept on crapping herself. I kept on chasing her, trying to clean the stain right between her legs. I chased her until she had gotten right to the entrance stage. The only problem was for her was that people were watching. To this day, everyone still calls Stephanie McMahon, 'Daddy CrapLegs'."

"HAHAHAHAHA! Now that's hat-tastic!" Maddie laughed. "Please tell me more..."

With the tone of Maddie's voice getting much sweeter, the tea-drinker scooched even way more closer to Ambrose than ever. Maddie was definitely enjoying his company, and she could say the same thing from Dean. Which by the way, he was blushing like a red lightbulb lighting up in Amsterdam.

"You're really interested, huh?" Dean smirked.

"Hmm-Mmm." Maddie nodded.

"Well, I bet you didn't know I once dived onto a crowd of people in a 20 feet long ladder." Ambrose smirked.

"Ooooh, that's insane." The tea-drinker giggled.

"Not as insane as diving off an entire titantron, which I've done." He said, bragging a little.

"Is there anything you can't do?" Maddie sighed sweetly.

Being entranced by the smell of Raspberry tea around her lips, the Lunatic Fringe responded slyly as he wrapped his arm around Maddie's waist. Maddie could feel her heart beating faster, especially when Dean whispered out these words to her:

"For instance, I've never kissed a girl who smelled like actual raspberries before..."

"Ooooh, you're one adorable scamp..." Maddie cooed as she lost her breath.

The tension grew so passionate so much, they didn't care it was rushed beyond belief. Maddie was just lost in Dean Ambrose's psychotic embrace. Dean, on the other hand, was feeling a little dizzy seeing Maddie's adorable goofy face between his. Dean was definitely gonna enjoy what was gonna happen next, and Maddie was gonna enjoy this too.

So as the two were nearing in for a kiss...

"Hey Dean, your match is ready in 5 minutes!" A backstage official said.

Just like that, Dean separated from Maddie completely.

"Well, thanks for the tea, Maddie." Dean winked. "That definitely got me pumped. Wish me luck!"

The Lunatic Fridge scurried off suddenly, leaving Maddie disappointed and defeated with a groan. Sitting back down on her table, she looked down sadly to her pet doormouse, Earl Grey. He was busy rubbing her wrist in comfort.

"Ohh, I was so close." Maddie groaned. "Just one second of that kiss and I would have fell unto a romantic abyss. C'mon, Earl Grey, let's go find that funny-looking troll..."

With total disappointment, Madeline Hatter had folded up her little table and put it inside her hat.

But as she did so, she noticed a little white note flinging towards her face. Maddie curiously opened up the note, which read:

 _ **555-8457**_

The crazy tea-drinker looked up to see Dean Ambrose wink at her from far away in a flirtatious way.

"I figured you'd forgot something," Ambrose shouted over to Maddie. "We should get to know each other more often. Call me!"

After making a 'call-me' hand gesture to her, Dean finally left for his matchup against Kevin Owens.

Maddie had no longer became down and out. She had now become happy of the fact that Maddie would be seeing the Lunatic Fringe a lot more often than usual. Boisteriously feeling joy in her heart, Maddie looked to Earl Grey, who happily squeaked on her shoulder.

"I told you they dig chicks with mice!" Maddie winked to her pet. "I love the WWE!"

And then, the two walked off without any worry at all, which was quite fitting for a Wonderlandian like her.

* * *

 **I'm not gonna lie at all, but this took me an entire five days to get it done. Sorry if Maddie wasn't her random self, I tried so hard with her. No wonder she's that hard to write!**

 **But regardless how this fic went, what do you think of Dean and Maddie as a couple? Feedbacks are 100% appreciated! Until next time, same Warrior time, same Warrior channel! PEACE!**

 **P.S.: Dean Ambrose & Renee Young did not become a couple in this fic. Just to let everyone know.**


End file.
